


Twilight Truths

by MidnightsSong



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsSong/pseuds/MidnightsSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry Potter moves to the small town of Forks with his godfather, his presence upsets the Cullen family and reveals previously hidden secrets and divisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

The roar of a well-tuned motorcycle engine drew the eyes of everyone standing in the Fork's High School car park, including the Cullen children. Emmett had always liked motorcycles and the Ducati that was entering the school grounds was a prime one, singing show tunes in his mind he also noted that the rider wasn't bad either. The figure was slim, but not skinny, and although the helmet obscured the rider's features Emmett was pretty sure that the features would also probably be pretty fine as well. Especially when the figures scent drifted over to him and his siblings. Rosalie frowned and he knew that she was wondering how she knew the scent. He looked at her and wondered how long it would take for her to figure it out. 

The figure took off his helmet revealing messy black hair and pale skin, he shook out his hair and Emmett could hear the sighs of appreciation from the students. The face had aristocratic features, high arched cheekbones, and stunning green eyes. They flickered around the car park brushing over the students, and over the Cullens who were all staring at him. Emmett grinned as almost as soon as they had passed over the eyes came back to him.

"Emmett." The figure cried as he swiftly moved over to him. Emmett moved to meet him and swept the figure up in his arms in a hug.

"Harry."

"What are you doing here?" Harry was grinning, his eyes sparkling with delight.

"I live here. I have for the last couple of years. What on earth are you doing here and not in England?" Emmett had released Harry and was well aware of the stares from everyone in the carpark, including Rosalie and his siblings.

"Sirius had some trouble so we decided it was best to relocate." Harry grinned and Emmett having meet Sirius wasn't really surprised. Emmett knew that Edward would be frantically reading his mind so to frustrate him started thinking about having sex with Rosalie; Edward hated seeing that so Emmett knew he would try to block Emmett's thoughts because he didn't really want Edward to see his real thoughts about Harry.

They'd meet when Emmett had been in England on an errand and he'd scented his singer. He didn't have the will power that Edward had and almost immediately after scenting the woman he had tracked her until she was alone and had immediately drained her dry. Harry had come along while Emmett had been distracted by his feeding and had used magic to keep the normal humans away. Emmett had been stunned when he came out of his feeding frenzy to see a young man leaning casually against a wall, relaxed with a grin on his face. He been terrified by the discovery, worried that he'd be killed for exposing the secret of vampirism. Rosalie had interrupted his fear with a phone call, asking if he was okay and telling him that he needed to make sure he cleaned up his victim and take a bit of time to relax before coming back to face the unintended disapproval of the family. Rosalie loved them but was realistic about their family, she'd never slipped but both of them had seen the family's reaction whenever Jasper slipped. So Emmett had stayed and had become friends and then lovers with Harry, who helped him clean up after his slip. He had stayed in England with Harry and Sirius for a month, enjoying the crazy atmosphere that surrounded the two of them.  
Rosalie had known everything that was going on, including the fact that he and Harry were lovers. Rose and he were mated and absolutely in love, however they did occasionally take other lovers with the other’s knowledge. The rest of the family knew about some of the others but they didn't know most of them.

"Did you want to introduce us Emmett?" Edward voice was confused and he was frowning at Harry who was standing there unconcerned. Bella was watching curiously from under Edward's arm and Emmett could see that she was curious at how he was so relaxed around a human.

"Yeah of course. Harry this is my brother Edward and his girlfriend Bella, that's Alice and this," Emmett wrapped an arm around the blank faced Rosalie, "is my darling Rosalie. Everyone this is Harry, I meet him in England." Emmett felt Rosalie stiffen under his arm and knew it had clicked.

"It's nice to meet you all. Especially you Rosalie, Emmett told me all about his lovely mate." Harry moved and took Rosalie's hand and laid a gentlemanly kiss on her hand with a bow.

"Really?" Her eyebrow rose and her voice was cold. "What exactly did he tell you?"

Harry grinned charmingly, "That you were the scariest person he'd ever met," Emmett could tell she was fighting a smile, "and that he loved you and would to the end of the world."

Rosalie stepped forward and looped her arm through Harry's offered one, "Come on you charmer, I presume you're starting here?"

Harry laughed, "Yes, my godfather Sirius enrolled me as a joke."

"A joke?"

"Yes, he thought it would be funny to make me suffer through this." Emmett grinned and moved after the two of them as they headed towards the front door.


	2. Chapter Two

Harry slammed into the house, "Sirius Black I hate you."

"In here, Harry." He wandered into the kitchen where Sirius had called out from. Sirius was standing in a ridiculous pink apron, stirring a large pot of what was tomato soup, if Harry identified the smell right. "How was school Harry?" He asked with a smirk.

Harry rolled his eyes in return, ever since he'd accidently brought Sirius back to life after the war, Sirius had been even stranger than before. "It was fine, I made some friends."

"Really?" Sirius sounded doubtful, which was probably fairly realistic. Harry had found it very difficult to make friends; he was by his nature a pretty shy guy, although he did have a mischievous streak that ran through him. He knew that Sirius had done it in order to help Harry make some friends, with the added benefit of torturing Harry by forcing him to be surrounded by teenagers all day. Harry had had doubts about the plan, he may look like he was 17 but it wasn't true. After becoming the Master of Death Harry had stopped aging, and so although a number of years had passed, he still looked 17. Sirius was glad that Harry had brought him back, Sirius and Harry's parents had been watching over harry and had worried about him being alone forever and so when Harry had accidently lost control over his necromantic energies the three of them plus the newly arrived Moony had taken advantage of it and sent Sirius back to be with him. The price of this was a changed Sirius; he’d risen with skin hardened like diamond, cold like death and a craving for blood. A vampire, but unlike the wizarding vampires who aged at a very slow rate, and unlike muggle vampires as he still had his magic, but a combination of the two and as far as they and Hermione could research completely unique.

So they'd gone on with life, Sirius had been cleared by the newly reformed Ministry led by Kingsley, and the two of them had settled into Grimmauld Place which they'd gutted and remodelled into an appropriately Gryffindor residence and had been happy there. Well until Sirius had been found in the bed of the Lady Hortense Portenser, the wife of the Head of the Aurors and the two of them had had to leave to avoid the man coming after Sirius to kill him. They'd fled to one of the Black Houses in Seattle, but had soon had to leave when this time it was Harry who was found having sex with one of the higher society members, the man's wife had been incredibly pissed off and they'd decided that they should probably leave just in case and so the two of them had found another house in a quiet town to relax in.

"Well really it was only one new friend, the other one I already had." Sirius put the wooden spoon down and moved towards the counter where Harry had tossed his backpack.

"Really?" Sirius frowned, "How on earth did that happen? I mean what are the odds that you would know someone in this tiny town in the middle of nowhere." Harry opened his mouth, but Sirius cut him off, "I mean it's freaking weird, we're in the middle of nowhere and you somehow manage to find someone you know." Harry went to tell him who it was, but Sirius kept ranting and soon graduated to arm waving and grew louder and louder. Harry just watched him, head resting on his fist and grew more and more amused as Sirius kept talking. Sirius eventually stopped suddenly and turned to the grinning Harry, "So who was it that you knew anyway?"

Harry stayed silent waiting as Sirius watched him, waiting until Sirius growled before replying, "You remember that vampire from a few years ago?"

"Yeah Emmett. Wait you mean the vampire is going to an American high school?" Sirius was looking shocked. It was a bit strange a vampire going to school, and not to mention stupid. Sirius couldn't believe it, the stupidity of it, a blood drinking predator surrounded by hormonal teenagers. Sirius was soon snickering at the picture that formed in his head.

"Yeah I know I was a bit surprised myself, but Rosalie was explaining it, it means that they can stay in a place for longer if they pretend to be growing up and the family likes being around humans."

"Rosalie?" Sirius sounded intrigued, "You made a friend who is a girl?"

Harry gave him a confused look, "I do have female friends." Sirius raised an eyebrow, "Remember Hermione? My best friend?"

Sirius waved an expansive hand, "She doesn't count."

"Okay if she doesn't count," Harry was giving him a look like he was mad, "What about Ginny? Or Luna?"

Sirius pouted, "Fine. But who is Rosalie?"

"Rosalie is Emmett's mate."

"And she didn't try to tear out your throat for sleeping with her mate?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "She knew it was happening when it was." He raised an eyebrow, "And you didn't try to tear out Emmett's throat."

Sirius shrugged, "I never tried to claim I was normal."

Harry snickered, "No you didn't."

"So you said 'the family', who else is there?"

Harry began ticking off names on his fingers, "So there's Emmett and Rosalie, their parents," Sirius could hear him rolling his eyes, "Carlisle and Esme, and Alice and Jasper, and then there's Edward. He's dating a human named Bella and is a mind reader."

Sirius gaped, "A human? Seriously? That's nuts what if the Volturi find out?" He stared at Harry for a moment in stunned disbelief and then added, "Wait he's a mind reader?"

Harry grinned, "Yup and apparently Alice is a seer and Jasper is an empath."

"Talented. Could he read your mind?"

Harry flashed a wicked grin, "Nope. And he was really irritated about it as well, especially since with Emmett and Rosalie's permission I spelled them to hide their knowledge about me." Harry laughed, "He looked so pissed off."

"What about the empath, could he read you?"

"Don't know. He wasn't there today; Emmett said he was off running errands."

Sirius shrugged dismissing it from his mind, "Back to the human are they going to change her?"

"She wants to be changed, but apparently Edward doesn't want to make her into a monster and condemn her soul."

Sirius's snort told Harry he agreed with Harry view that Edward was being an idiot. "Is she his mate?"

"He claims so, but Rosalie sounded doubtful. I'm kind of doubtful as well considering he doesn't want to change her and vampires are so possessive of their mates." He slung a sly look at Sirius, "Well normally anyway."


	3. Chapter Three

Emmett and Rosalie had enjoyed a brilliant day with Harry, talking about their lives and their families. Rosalie hadn't wanted to like Harry, but had enjoyed his company despite her original objections. The other man had a sly sarcastic humour that appealed to her, and he obviously had no designs to try a create problems between her and Emmett. His own mate, which Emmett hadn't known about given his unattractive gaping when Harry had told them about him, sounded hilarious.

"Emmett why'd you look so shocked at the fact that he had a mate?"

Emmett grinned at her, "Not so much that he has mate, but that it is his godfather and that when I stayed with Harry it was with Sirius as well and the man didn't seem to mind that I was fucking his mate while he was down the hall."

"Really?" Now she wanted to meet the vampire even more. It wasn't often that a vampire allowed their mates to have sex with others, over the years she'd found very few that would even contemplate it, she and Emmett seemed to be rather unusual in the fact that as long as they didn't try to hide it neither minded. Her car approached the house and she scowled to see the rest of the family, minus Jasper, plus the human, waiting for them. She didn't want to be interrogated by them, especially Edward he could be a real prick about things out of his control, she saw his mouth tighten and smirked knowing that he'd heard her thought. She could feel Emmett's excitement next to her and knew he was keen to see if Harry's spell did block Edward reading about him in their thoughts. They climbed out of the car and Edward glared at them.

"How do you know that human Emmett?" Edward demanded

"Human?" Emmett looked at Rosalie and they knew that the other was wondering how Edward could have missed that Harry wasn't human. He was far too perfect looking to ever be mortal.

"Yes, that Harry you were so happy to see." So even Alice hadn't seen it. Rosalie, hoping the spell would cover her thoughts, admitted that it didn't really surprise her that Alice would have missed it; she was remarkably blind when her gift didn't work. She and Emmett exchanged looks and he shrugged.

"I met Harry in London last time I was there." Emmett sounded remarkably composed and Rosalie restrained a smirk.

Edward looked confused, "How come your thoughts disappeared just then Emmett?"

Emmett shrugged, "They didn't."

Rosalie laughed, obviously the spell worked then, she wondered if Harry would have a more general solution to the mind reading problem.

"Don't laugh this is serious Rosalie." So Carlisle was going to get involved then, "Did you meet him before or after you slipped Emmett?"

"After. Why?" She loved her mate, especially at times like this, he sounded completely oblivious as to what Carlisle was asking.

Carlisle frowned, "I thought you were in seclusion trying to bring yourself under control."

"I was under control."

Carlisle breathed out slowly, "So you meet him just before you were leaving. That's good, so he wouldn't have any suspicions about your nature."

Emmett glanced at her and she just smiled knowing that what he was going to say would throw the family into a panic, "No I meet just after I slipped."

They all looked startled and this time it was Esme who asked, "How soon after?"

Emmett shrugged looking remarkably like a child caught misbehaving, "She was at my feet."

"Wait, does that mean he saw you eating a person and didn't tell anyone?" Bella sounded confused and Rosalie restrained herself from rolling her eyes. "How could someone see a murder and not report it?"

Rosalie really didn't like Bella, not only did she want to give up her precious mortality, but she was incredibly naive and stupid as well.

Emmett shrugged, "He just helped me clean up and then let me stay at his house."

By this time the family was gaping, "He helped you clean up?" Esme sounded stunned.

"Well I was a bit messy." Emmett sounded so matter of fact.

"Did you know about this Rosalie?" Edward demanded, obviously angry over the fact that he couldn't read their thoughts about the matter.

"Of course." Rosalie sounded as if she was royalty dismissing a peasant, "Emmett told me when I called him."

"And you weren't worried about it at all."

"No," her voice was sharp, "Emmett trusted him and I trust Emmett."

The argument continued on, going around and around in circles, none of them really listening or hearing what Rosalie and Emmett were saying, although Esme did fall silent a bit into the argument and Rosalie thought she might be starting to listen. Rosalie was silent, listening to Emmett try to argue his point, eventually when she could see Emmett's rarely lost temper starting to rise she intervened and allowed him to draw back. He, swallowing his temper, started looking at his family, taking in Esme's thoughtful stance, and the aggressive stances of the others, and sighed. Bella was pale, well paler than usual and he figured that she was finally seeing them as vampires and not in the romantic way she had been looking at them before. Then he managed to read what she was silently mouthing to herself, how could he do that, see another human killed and not be worried. Emmett snorted to himself, he did like Bella but sometimes he did wonder about her naivety, she wanted to be a vampire but seemed to be ignoring the fact that humans were their natural food and that the families habit of only drinking animal blood was not normal, and that she was almost certain to slip at some point, his Rose that only one in the family who hadn't. He was guessing that her precious Edward hadn't told her about the years he had spent hunting humans.

He came back to the argument as Rosalie leapt with a snarl at Edward and was about to dive in a rescue his brother from her when his phone rang.

He slipped it from his pocket and answered cheerfully, now ignoring the loud bangs, and snarling coming from behind him, "Hello?"

"Hey Emmett its Harry." Harry sounded cheerful as well. "Me and Siri were wondering if you and Rosalie wanted to come over for dinner?"

The fight behind him broke up and Rosalie appeared at his shoulder nodding, "Sounds good."

"Are you still doing that animal thing?"

"Yeah, sticking to animals."

"Cool,” the noise of Sirius's murmuring broke in asking if they liked giraffe. "What do mean if they like giraffe?" Rosalie and Emmett both smirked. "No Sirius you can't break into a zoo and steal one." Sirius replied but they couldn't hear, "Well I know you could, what I meant was if you do I'll paint your room pink and burn your Katy Perry CD's." They could hear the horrified gasp and Harry finally turned his attention back to them, "Sirius will go and get you something then, and it won't be from a zoo." Harry's voice had risen at the end and they knew it was aimed at Sirius and not them. "See you soon?"

Rosalie looked at the stares of their family, "First you'd better tell us where you are."

"Oops, sure. It's the old house at the end of Lincoln Street."

"Right, we'll be there soon." Rosalie hung up the phone in her husband's hand and took his hand leading him inside so they could change, ignoring the others still outside.


	4. Chapter Four

Harry heard to smooth purr of Rosalie's car pull up and hurried over to answer the door, flinging it open before either of them could knock, "Come in." They enter the house and stared around in amazement.

"Holy cow. This place is brilliant. Who decorated?" The entry foyer was done in light woods, accented with pale blue paint. The main stairs were directly in front of the doors, and both Rosalie and Emmett were amazed by the delicate carvings on the handrails. The carvings made it look like the hand rails were alive, twisting plants winding delicately around them.

Harry smiled pleased at their reaction, the house had been an absolute mess when he and Sirius had brought it and it had taken him months of hard work, even using magic to get the house to its present state. "Actually I did Rosalie." Rosalie looked briefly stunned, but Emmett wasn't really surprised, when he had been staying at Harry and Sirius's London home Harry had being finding his artistic feet and Emmett had been able to witness the growth of Harry's carving talent.

"What have you done on your bedroom ceiling?" Harry's ceiling in London had been a riot of carved magical creatures frolicking over fantastical landscapes and he was curious to see what he had done here.

"It's pretty cool, I'll show you later if you want."

It was at this point that Sirius blew into the room whirlwind of excitement and chaos. "Emmett, you are here." He wrapped Emmett in a cheerful hug before stopping in front of Rosalie and bowing placing a delicate kiss on the wrist of the hand she automatically offered, "And you must be Rosalie, you are as ravishing as Emmett described."

Rosalie smiled, pleased at his compliment, "Thank you milord." She gave a slight curtsey.

Still holding her hand, he waved his other excessively, "None of that my dear, we are all friends here. Call me Sirius." He turned and offered her his arm leading her into the front parlour. Harry rolled his eyes at Sirius's extravagance and took Emmett's arm to pull him after the other two.

They were all soon settled into the room and involved in light conversation and Harry and Emmett were watching with amusement as Sirius flirted and enchanted Rosalie. Emmett and Harry quietly entered into their own conversation, Emmett asking about the giraffe that Sirius was talking about. Harry explained that while Sirius primarily feed on humans he occasionally craved something a bit more exotic and had been occasionally breaking into zoos all over the world and stealing some of the animal’s blood. Harry mentioned that Sirius particularly liked the taste of panthers and other large cats, but didn't mind having the occasional giraffe or zebra.

"Oh that's right I forgot." Sirius broke off his conversation with Rosalie and bounded out of the room. The three of them could hear him moving around further back in the house, Harry pinpointing it to the kitchen and soon returned with four glasses floating behind him and a couple of carafe's of dark liquids floating in front of him. "Harry here you go,” he handed a glass to Harry who held it as Sirius poured a dark gold liquid into it. He took a deep breath and could smell fresh summer air, and freshly blooming flowers.

"Ambrosia." He identified. Sirius nodded happily.

"Now you my good man,” Emmett took the offered glass and was curious to see what he was being given, the liquid oozed out of the carafe and he took a cautious sniff. The scent of mountain air and fresh water lake rose and he took a cautious sip, and was stunned at the electric taste that flowed into his mouth, it was indescribable like pure energy.

"What is this?"

Sirius grinned, "Blood of an Abraxan Pegasus and the blood of a mountain nymph." Emmett took another small sip and moaned in pleasure.

Rosalie was studying the grinning man and was curious to see what he would offer her, and so elegantly but eagerly took the offer glass. The liquid that Sirius poured from the final carafe shimmered with the colours of the rainbow as the sun's dying rays hit it and she was surprised and the delicate chimes that floated through the air in the room. She breathed in the scent and could feel the purity and serenity sinking into her system, Sirius waited eagerly for her to take a sip and was gratified as the pleasure sigh left her mouth at the taste, "Freely offered blood of a Siren combined with the also freely offer blood of unicorn."

Emmett and Rosalie's eyes widened as the both stared at the innocent liquid, "Unicorn blood?" Emmett squeaked.

Sirius nodded happily pleased at their pleasured surprise, “Last year sometime while Harry and I were in Greece on holiday we were tramping through one of the magical preserves, the Olympian Estate, when the matriarch of one of the unicorn herds approached me and offered." They both looked poleaxed at this and Rosalie opened her mouth to protest Sirius giving her such a precious gift, but Sirius cut her off carrying on with his story. "She told me that I would soon meet someone, whose heart had been grievously wounded." Rosalie looked down and Emmett moved over to her and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders, "She claimed that I would know who her gift was meant for and that it would bring that person great joy." Sirius knelt at her feet and with a gentle hand tipped her face up so his compassionate red eyes could meet the golden eyes of Rosalie, "I knew the minute I opened the cupboard and saw it resting there that it was meant for you."

Rosalie nodded and giving him a small smile thanked him.

"I was tempted to give it to you, but distract you by spiking Emmett's blood with a hair changing potion but decided that might be a bad idea." Rosalie's smile grew as her mate protested this possible abuse of his person. Then laughed as bright pink spots began appearing on Emmett's skin, "So I used a skin changing potion instead." Emmett realising the prank that Sirius had played on him roared and leapt at the other vampire, who twisted from his lunge and raced out of the room, laughter following him as Emmett chased after him.


	5. Chapter Five

It took a while for Emmett to calm down and for Sirius to find the antidote to the potion, but when they returned to the parlour they found Rosalie and Harry lounging on one of the blue sofas softly talking.

When they entered the room the two stopped talking and gave them both wicked smiles. Sirius and Emmett exchanged looks and moves into the room settling on another of the sofas. 

"I'm suspicious now. What were the two of you talking about?" Emmett sounded wary.

Rosalie smiled and they swallowed nervously, "Harry was telling me about how Sirius once pinned him to a wall and fucked him in full view of a number of people." Sirius nodded a grin growing on his face as he remembered. It was not long after his resurrection and he and Harry had been in an underground dance club in Prague and it was before their mate bond had settled completely so Sirius was quite possessive of Harry and so had not been that pleased with his behaviour. Harry had been dancing with an attractive blonde and had been allowing the man to touch his body unrestrictedly, Sirius had grown irrationally possessive and had torn Harry away from the man and had pinned him to the wall ripped his pants down and had ridden him hard in full view of the entire club.

"That was an awesome night," Sirius sighed. He raised an eyebrow at the blonde Rosalie, "Want a go?"

"At being fucked in public?" Rosalie shook her head, "No thank you. That's not really something I enjoy." She allowed her eyes to leisurely slide down Sirius's body and then back up to meet his eyes, "But I might be interested in doing something privately." Sirius grinned at her, but did flick his eyes over to see Emmett smile at him, obviously not worried about him having sex with Rosalie.

Emmett's smile grew, "Of course Sirius if you are going to be having sex with my mate I'm going to be having sex with yours." 

Sirius shrugged, "That's cool. You've done it before and," Sirius smiled wickedly, "He still came back to me." 

Emmett laughed and stood picking Harry up and carting him from laughing from the room, "Fine, I'll just be taking him away then." Emmett carried Harry up the sweeping staircase and down the hall to the open door way Harry indicated at. They entered the room and Emmett let Harry slide to the floor as he studied the room, his attention focusing on the elaborate carvings on the roof. There were nymphs frolicking naked in rivers, satyrs and maenads copulating under trees, but what drew his attention was the central figures over the bed. Although the figures faces were obscured Emmett recognised Harry's body, twisted as it was in the picture, he also could make a fairly good guess at the other figure, the fangs extending from his mouth positioned on Harry's neck and the possessive hand on his waist made him sure it was Sirius, but what surprised him was the next carving. It was clear that the two figures were having sex, but the Sirius figure was twisted somehow, caught between forms, his eyes drifted to the next one and he couldn't stop his mouth from dropping. The figures were still having sex even though the Sirius figure was completely changed now, and Emmett couldn't help but study the pleasure twisted face of Harry who was pinned by the large furred figure of the dog.

"Can Sirius change shape?" He voice was carefully absent of emotion.

Harry studied him and then replied, "Yes, into a large black dog."

Emmett swallowed the demon pooling in his mouth, "And you and he..." he trailed off, lifting a hand to indicate the carving.

Harry nodded, "Yes."

"Shit." He ran a hand through his hair, "That's kind of hot."

Harry moved and breathed into Emmett's ear, "If you asked I'm sure he would be pleased to demonstrate."


	6. Chapter Six

Harry was sprawled out on his back head at the base e of the bed with Emmett sitting resting against the headboard, "Fuck I'd forgotten how good at that you were." 

Emmett laughed, "Of course I'm good I've had how many years perfecting it." 

Rosalie was also laughing as she sauntered into the room, Sirius following her with s satisfied grin. Rosalie climbed elegantly onto the bed, settling delicately into Emmett's lap still laughing, although now it was at the unmoving figure that didn't even move on her movement into the bed.

Sirius laid a slap on the naked ass, "Rosalie I suspect is naturally talented." He winked at the two cuddling together, while he manoeuvred Harry so that he had room to sprawl across the bed as well. Emmett laughed and nodded in agreement. Rosalie studied the bruises she could see on Harry's hips in slight concern, she hadn't heard any protests when she had been down the hall with Sirius but now was a little worried. Sirius slapped Harry's ass again, leaving a red hand mark, "Don't worry about the bruises Rosalie, Harry likes to have reminders." His statement was supported by the slight moan Harry had given at the impact.

They all lay there enjoying the silence and the relaxed atmosphere until Harry gave a slight groan and turned so that he was on his side, "So..." Sirius immediately shifted so he was spooned around Harry and looked over his shoulder with bright eyes, nibbling at his shoulder lightly. Harry only lolled his head to the side to give Sirius access, "Why do you guys only eat animals?"

Rosalie enjoying the light touches of Emmett's hands on her body answered, "We don't want to kill anyone."

Harry and Sirius both stilled and Sirius's red eyes met their golden ones, "I don't kill people." Harry cleared his throat, "Well not many anyway."

Emmett frowned, "How do you keep yourself feed then if you don't kill a lot of people?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "I just don't drain them."

"But our bites are fatal, either because we drain people or they die and become vampires. Do you just make a whole lot of new vampires?"

"What? It takes a lot of venom to create a vampire and a single bite doesn't contain enough. Why would I create new vampires, I just feed and then leave them."

Emmett and Rosalie had both sat up straighter, "But...” Emmett started.

"We've always been told that any human we bite would die or turn." Rosalie continued.

"No, it hurts them a lot, like they’ve been injected with acid but doesn't kill them." Harry was staring at them, stunned at what they'd been taught, "You need to bite a person with the intent of turning them, so that you create enough venom and then you have to bite them numerous times to inject the venom into them. That's where the story about the three bites to turn someone comes from."

"But any time someone in our family has slipped we've killed the victim."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "That's probably because you're so hungry you just drain them dry."

The two golden eyed vampires exchanged looks, "I got to admit when I was in London after my last slip I wasn't drinking nearly as much as I do here."

"That's because animal blood doesn't contain everything you need, it's missing certain nutrients that we need to be healthy." Sirius was matter of fact, "Whereas human blood does because they're our natural prey. So while you guys just eat animals you're actually starving yourselves." Emmett and Rosalie were just staring at him. "I bet it's been at pretty regular intervals that you've slipped." Emmett nodded acknowledging that he did seem to slip fairly regularly.

But Rosalie was frowning, "I've never slipped."

"Never?" Sirius's eyes were wide. "How long have you been a vampire?"

"Almost a hundred years."

Both Harry and Sirius were gaping at her now, "A hundred years?"

She nodded, "Holy fuck," Sirius smirked, "Do you want to go hunting then?"

She frowned at him, "I don't want to kill anyone."

Sirius shrugged, "You're going to at some point. At least if I take you I can teach you to not do it eventually."

The other two exchanged looks, "Maybe later." She eventually replied.

"Cool, just fill up as much as you can on animals before we go and you might be able to avoid killing someone." He shrugged and then changed the topic. "So was your brother Edward frustrated by not being to read your thoughts about Harry?"

Rosalie smirked and Emmett laughed, "Yeah he absolutely hated it."

"I actually wanted to ask if there was a more encompassing way to stop him reading our thoughts?" Rosalie sounded intensely curious.

Harry shrugged in answer to the question and looked at Sirius, "Do you think they'd be able to learn occulmency?"

"They should be able to they're magical creatures." 

"Occulmency?"

"It's a form of internal shielding that can be learnt, I do it and so does Sirius."

Sirius rolled his eyes at the vague explanation, "You learn to organise your thoughts and then use a series of defences to protect them from any sort of magical penetration."

They both nodded, their eyes gleaming in excitement. "I suppose I can give teach you a go."

"Would it work to protect someone from feeling external feelings?" Rosalie asked.

"Your other brother Jasper right?" Sirius asked and Rosalie nodded. "Maybe. Why?"

"He hates always being overwhelmed by other's emotions. It's actually why he is away at the moment; he's struggling being around Edward and his conflicted emotions towards Bella." Emmett stated.

"You don't want to Edward to learn as well?" Harry asked.

"No, he can suffer." Rosalie was vindictive, "But Emmett is right Jasper really struggles, it's particularly bad because he is surrounded by teenagers all day." She sounded more caring when talking about Jasper.

"You actually like him then?" Even Harry had figured out that while she loved her family she didn't like some of them.

She shrugged elegantly, "He's the most like me and we understand each other."

Emmett nodded, "We tell everyone they are twins." He paused in thought, "Actually he would probably enjoy the human hunting lessons as well. He's not adjusting well to the animal diet and slips the most out of all of us."

Rosalie was nodding in agreement, "He did spend years eating humans so the change in diet is really difficult for him. And I don't think Alice helps with the way she constantly watches over him."

"Watches over him?" Sirius was interested.

"Yeah, she's a seer and she focus on a person. She constantly watches Jasper and if it appears like he is going to slip she steps in and distracts him, so she doesn't really give him a chance to make his own decision about it." Emmett rolled his eyes, "Personally I think he doesn't actually want to eat animals but does for her sake."

Sirius shrugged, "Sure I can teach him, just bring him over for an introduction when he gets back."


	7. Chapter Seven

It was pouring with rain so Sirius decided that he was going to give Harry a lift to school. "Come on Harry," he pouted, red eyes wide, "I just want to give you a ride to school. Don't you love me anymore?"

Harry rolled his eyes and ignored the pouting vampire next to him, calmly eating his jam covered toast, "No Sirius, even though I moved to the middle of nowhere and let you drag me into absolute chaos on a regular basis I don't love you anymore."

Sirius cheered, "Excellent we'll go in the Lamborghini." Sometimes Harry wondered if he was the older of the two of them. He finished his toast and stood gathering his bag from its position by the door walking towards the internal garage door, ignoring the crazy man cheering and dancing around him.

He settled into the passenger seat of the bright red car and sipped at the coffee that Sirius had slipped into his hand at some point between the kitchen and the car, half listening as Sirius rambled about a complicated plan involving a llama, a chainsaw and some pink ribbon. The ride passed in a blur, well until red and blue light flashed behind them and Sirius pulled over with a groan. 

Harry raised an eyebrow, "How fast were you going?"

Sirius smiled sheepishly, "Too fast."

The cop got out of his car and walked to the window of the car, "Sir, can I see your licence and registration please."

Sirius dug the requested items out and handed them over with a flashing grin. Harry slipped his coffee, the conversation passing over him without affecting him, until he heard Sirius's question.

"So are you seeing anyone?" Harry smiled and turned to see how the cop was taking the question, the man's mouth had quirked into a smile and his eyes twinkled.

"Are you trying to get off of a ticket?" Harry could hear the amusement in the man's voice.

"Maybe, but even so?" Sirius was flirting.

The cop smiled and handed a ticket in through the window, "Here's the ticket and I'm free for dinner on Friday. Seven at the diner?"

Sirius nodded and gave the man a wink. Harry watched the man go back to his car and settle into it before smiling. "So you've got a date with the local sheriff." Harry laughed, "Try not to cause too much chaos." Sirius laughed and pulled the car back onto the road.


	8. Chapter Eight

The car pulled into the school car park once again causing stares and Harry rolled his eyes as he got out. The Cullen children minus Emmett and Rosalie were gaping at his godfather who just gave them a bright smile as his red eyes twinkled, and roared out of the carpark, dirt flying.

Harry noticed the new addition to the group and guessed that the blonde vampire staring at him was Jasper. He ambled over to the group and accepted the hugs of greeting from both Emmett and Rosalie, the second causing stunned looks to fall over Edward, Alice and Bella's faces.

"Harry, this is our brother Jasper." Rosalie coolly ignoring the looks introduced the other vampire.

Harry nodded in greeting knowing that shaking hands would not be welcome, "Jasper."

Jasper stepped up to him, "Why don't I feel you?"

Harry meet his eyes his eyes, "Have Rosalie and Emmett talked to you since you got back?"

Jasper shook his head, "No I arrived as they were leaving to come here."

"Come on let’s go for a walk and I'll tell you all about it." Jasper studied Harry closely before nodding and stepping to stand beside him.

"What Jasper? How can you do that? Just trust him like that." Alice gasped.

Harry rolled his eyes and listened to Jasper's comeback, "I don't trust him Alice, but if he can help me control my empathy then I will listen."

Jasper turned and stalked off, Harry gave them all a cheeky smile before going after him. Emmett and Rosalie rolled their eyes at the expressions on their siblings’ faces and wandered off to class. Harry and Jasper wandered over to the furthest side of the carpark and watched as Bella finally dragged Edward and Alice inside.

"So?" Jasper's voice was steady.

Harry grinned and started his explanation. "Have you heard of witches and wizards?" Jasper nodded, "Good that makes the explanation easier. Wizards have a form of magic called occulmency which is designed to order a wizards mind and make it easier for him to remember things and to practice magic." He paused and waited for Jasper's nod, "As a side effect from the magic the wizard also learns to protect their thoughts from intrusive magic, such as legitimancy, which is similar to your brother's talent. However I suspect you're more interested in how it affects a person's feelings right?" Jasper just looked at him his gold eyes resting steadily on Harry's own green ones. "Okay because of the ordering of a wizards thought while using occulmency it enables them to understand and then set aside their emotions so that they don't effect the wizard practising magic, and it's because of this that you don't feel my feelings."

Jasper nodded, "You implied that this occulmency would be helpful to me?"

"Yup, since you learn to decipher your own feelings I suspect that you could learn to funnel outside emotions aside so that you don't feel them."

Jasper smiled slightly, "Can you teach me?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah of course I wouldn’t have brought it up if I wasn't willing, I'm also teaching Rosalie and Emmett, but that's so they can block Edward from reading their minds."

"You’re not going to teach Edward." It was a statement rather than a question but Harry answered anyway.

"Nope, his I'm the boss attitude pisses me off." Jasper smiled again.

"How do I stop him from just getting this from my head?"

"If you are willing I can cast a spell that will temporarily block this conversation and the surrounding knowledge from his ability." Jasper nodded and Harry cast the spell.

They were wandering back to the school and Harry was studying Jasper, "What do you want to know Harry?"

Harry grinned, "Just wondering how you know about witches and wizards? Rosalie and Emmett had no idea."

"My younger sister was a witch. The recruiters from the Washington Academy came and told the family when she was eleven."

Harry nodded, "Cool, did you get to see her perform any magic then."

Jasper shook his head sadly, "No I went off to war and then was turned before she was allowed to do any magic at home."


	9. Chapter Nine

It didn't take the three vampires to learn occulmency and Edward and Alice grew angrier and angrier about it. Alice was angry because the magic also managed to somehow block her talent as well, Sirius had guessed that it was probably because it was based on a person's choice. It has surprised Harry because it didn't block Luna, but after a conversation with her he knew that her gift was based on universal circumstances rather than an individual’s decision.

Harry had been surprised by her bitterness about Jasper, as his mate she should have been supportive about anything that would make his life easier. But he kept those doubts to himself not wishing to accuse her of something if it was not true, it would be an absolutely horrible thing to accuse a vampire of. But as he'd become good friends with Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie he'd been allowed to sit with them at lunch and therefore with Edward, Bella and Alice and so was witnessing Emmett and Rosalie's growing doubt as well.

He didn't want to see Alice's reaction if Sirius ever managed to convince them to come hunting with him, although Jasper had confided that he was only waiting until his occulmency had progressed to the point that he could completely block a person's emotions, as that was the reason that he'd given up on feeding on humans, that he hated feeling their fear as they died. He'd also mentioned that it was partially for Alice's sake as well, but Harry could tell that he was slowly beginning to care less and less about her sensibilities.

At the moment they were all sitting around the table and were listening to Edward and Bella cooing over each other, Harry was feeling ill watching them and when he looked at Rosalie her distain was clear on her face. 

"So Rosalie, did you decide if you were going to San Francisco with Sirius this weekend?" Harry's question was casual but the underlying meaning was quite serious and Emmett and Jasper were both suddenly very alert waiting for her answer.

"No I said he'd have to fly me to Paris so he decided to take his lover instead." 

"That's strange my dad's going to San Francisco this weekend as well." Bella's statement caused all of them to gape. How could she have missed that Sirius had been dating her father for weeks now. It wasn't like they were being particularly discreet having dinner at the diner and had even gone to one of the school fundraisers together.

"Um...” Harry trailed off not sure if he should tell her or let her figure it out for herself.

"Who is your godfather seeing Harry? Is it Mrs Harris?" Bella asked innocently.

"Um... No he's seeing a man."

"He's gay?" She sounded shocked, and Harry exchanged a glance with Rosalie, who was beginning to smirk.

"Yes Harry is he gay?” Her voice was amused.

"No he's bisexual."

Bella began nodding, "Really? I went to school with a gay boy, he was really sweet."

Sirius sweet? Harry held in a snort of laughter. He was succeeding just nodding a serious expression on his face, well until he looked at Emmett. It was at then that they both lost it, roaring with laughter, causing heads to swivel towards their table and Bella to blush.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry it's just the thought of Sirius being sweet." By now even Rosalie was sniggering.

"Oh," she forced a smile, "That's alright Harry."

He could see that she was hurt, "It's just Sirius has a rather interesting personality, you could say he has a great sense of humour or even that he can sometimes be nice but not ever sweet." Her smile became a bit more real but still not fully real. "Like last weekend when we were in Seattle when we were out at this restaurant and there was a woman at the bar that he was chatting to. The woman had this really nice designer red dress on and he managed to tear it by standing on the end of it. The tear managed to reveal that she was wearing a matching red thong and instead of telling her and helping her to cover herself, he sat there and continued chatting to her giving everyone in the restaurant and bar and brilliant view of her until one of the wait staff told her." Harry sniggered as did Emmett. Bella just looked horrified. "See definitely not sweet."

The bell rang and she hurriedly stood with Alice and Edward following leaving to go to class.

"How come you didn't tell her it was her father that your godfather is dating." Jasper sounded slightly amused.

"I think it will be more interesting to see her face when she figures it out for herself." They all laughed and headed off to class themselves.


	10. Chapter Ten

The next day Bella came storming over to him, where he was standing between Emmett's truck and his black Mustang, as soon as Edward's car pulled into the school carpark in the morning.

"How could you not tell me that my father is your godfather's lover?" Harry swallowed a laugh at her face, covered in blotchy red spots caused by her anger.

Harry shrugged casually, "It wasn't my place to tell you. I thought you'd rather hear it from your father."

The red blotches faded slightly, "How come he hadn't told me before?" Her voice was plaintive. Her eyes then narrowed at all of them, "You all knew didn't you." They all nodded, and then swallowed another laugh as she immediately turned on Edward, "You at least should have told me, Edward." Harry watched hiding his amusement as the tiny human girl browbeat the vampire and sidled over to Jasper and asked quietly, "Is he just pretending to be sorry or does he actually mean it?"

Jasper smirked and leaned down to whisper in Harry's ear loud enough for him and the other vampire to be able to hear the answer but not Bella, "Sadly yeah he is upset and regrets not telling her." Edward flicked a sharp glare at them, but was too involved in trying to calm down Bella to retort.

Alice was also not laughing and came to Harry and Jasper from wear she had been standing behind Edward. "This isn't funny Harry. It was a real shock for her to find out that her father is dating a man."

Harry raised an eyebrow and aware that it would be too cruel to taunt Bella spoke quietly so that she wouldn't be able to hear, "He's not only dating a man, from what I hear at night he rather enjoys fucking them as well."

She glared at him, "Your godfather shouldn't be dating a human anyway what happens if he loses control and bites him."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Then Charlie gets a fucking brilliant bout of sex and then goes home to Bella."

"He'd kill him you idiot and because everyone knows that the two of them are dating your godfather is automatically the main suspect."

Harry rolled his eyes and then glared back, "Siri knows how to bite people without killing them."

"A vampire's bite is fatal. Are you that naive that you think your godfather isn't out killing people to feed himself?"

"Just because your family is a bunch of untrained morons," he flicked an apologetic look at Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper, "doesn't mean that other vampire's haven't figured out how to feed without killing."

She growled, but was blocked from attacking Harry by Jasper sliding between them.

"Shall we go?" He asked, and at Harry's nod led him away, with Rosalie and Emmett following closely behind.

They sat down in homeroom automatically surrounding Harry which made him smile, they still hadn't realised that out of the three of them he was in fact the most dangerous. His powers as the Master of Death made it so that he could immediately end someone's life and also made it so that he couldn't die without allowing Death to take him, so was in fact almost a true immortal, even the vampires could be killed.

Jasper studied Harry, "I think I might take Sirius up on his offer."

Emmett and Rosalie studied him with compassion; they both knew that Jasper struggle horrendously with their diet and were both accepting of his decision, even if it was not the right one for them.

Harry smiled, "Cool as, it will have to be the weekend after next because as you know he and Charlie are going to San Francisco for a weekend of debauchery." Jasper grinned after spending quite a bit of time at Harry and Sirius's house he was well accustomed to Sirius's behaviour.

"That's fine,” they’d been talking quietly anyway but his voice dropped anyway, "Does Charlie know that Sirius isn't only sleeping with him?"

Harry smirked and nodded, "Yeah he knows, he doesn't know who but he is aware there is someone else."

"So he doesn't know that you and Sirius are mates then?"

Harry shook his head, then studying them, beckoned them closer and then spoke so quietly that they almost couldn't hear him even as close as they were and with their enhanced hearing, "You want to know something brilliant?"

They all nodded, "He knows that Sirius is a vampire."

Emmett spoke for all of them, "Did Sirius tell him?"

Harry shook his head, "Nope, Charlie's known about vampires and magic since he was a child. His grandmother was a witch and taught him all about magic because she said that one day he'd need to know."

They barely stopped their mouths from dropping, "What about us? Does he know?" Rosalie's question didn't surprise Harry.

"Since you guys moved here." Harry shrugged, "He doesn't care though because he knows that you guys only hunt animals." Jasper was still and Harry knew that he was examining the repercussions of Charlie knowing.

"He's known since we moved here?" Harry nodded at Jasper, who relaxed, coming to the conclusion that Charlie wasn't a threat.

"Honestly I think because of his grandmother's explanation he wouldn't really worry even if he knew that Sirius was sleeping with all of us." Harry's voice dropped again to ensure that no one would hear his words.

"You don't think that the sheriff wold care that his lover was fucking his apparently underage godson, as well as two other teenagers?" Emmett sounded disbelieving.

"No. Honestly I think the man has serious kink anyway and I suspect that he would want to join in."

Jasper rolled his eyes. He hadn't joined in the foursomes bedroom games but was well aware that they happened. He was loyal to his mate mainly because he knew that Alice would never forgive him if he did betray his vows.


End file.
